Joke that wasn't funny
by teal.obsession
Summary: Midorima never found Takao's jokes funny, but the boy kept annoying him with that. This time, he crossed the line. Mido/Taka and their awkward relationship going, include other Kurobasu pairings, rated M for language and future content. Sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Joke that wasn't funny

Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy guys or Kuroko no Basuke, just my perverted ideas.

AN: pseudo-beta'ed, English is not my first language so sorry for mistakes. X-mas gift to my best friend, blame her for that 3

x

Right now Kagami started to curse himself for ever thinking that following Kuroko and his middle school overly friendly buddy was dumbest idea ever. But the view before his eyes made him consider this whole idea either best joke of the month at least, or the reason he'd die a painful death soon. Maybe both… Right now Seirin's power forward was standing on his free day, dressed in jeans and dark red t-shirt in the hall of Shuutoku High with Kuroko on his right, looking as disinterested as ever and almost jumping and choking himself with laughter Kise Ryota on his other side. And the sole reason of that was the sight of the one and only Midorima Shintarou extremelly pissed, wearing a black suit with FRIGGIN' cat ears on his head and a fake tail hanging loosely from his behind plus a plush fox tied to his belt – probably today's lucky item, bowing slightly to the costumers of "Neko Cafe" and inviting them inside – the great idea his class came up with as a project of sorts on the school festival. How the hell did Midorima of all people end up dragged into this whole farse, Kagami had no idea, but he would bet his monthly saving that it was work of his smaller friend who was always following the green haired shooter.

"Midorimacchi, you look adorably cute!" Kise finally regained his ability to speak and made few steps in Midorima's direction, only to be given a death glare from behind the glasses.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." the higher boy forced through his clenched teeth. "Why are you even here?"

"Kise-kun called and asked me to come here with him and since I was at Kagami-kun's place, he came along." came and answer with steady voice. Kuroko smilled a little bit when he moved his blue eyes all over Midorima, taking his appearance. "You really look good in that, Midorima-kun." he added in the same tone, making Kagami and Kise snicker under their noses.

"Why are you even in the area, Kise?" demanded Midorima after a deep breath. A murder would definitely not help his future career…

"Oh, I just had a modeling job to do nearby and then I heard Midorimacchi's school had a festival so I wanted to see, have some fun and…" Kise of course started babbling about stupid stuff so everyone tuned him out. When Kagami looked little down and to his right, he noticed Kuroko looking at him with small smile decorating his lips.

"What?" he asked quietly looking at his partner.

"Kagami-kun would look good in cat ears too." came a simple answer, making red haired boy blush and ready to deny existence of that idea, but he never had chance. Seirin's ace barely opened his mouth to come up with some sort of smart retort but no words came out. His eyes just grew bigger as he looked past blabbering Kise and Midorima trying to ignore the blonde. Right out of the class in which was the cafe, came pretty maid, dressed in short skirt, white, frilly apron, white, buttoned shirt on her chest, white stockings on slim, long legs and black, shiny heels on her feet. Her black, silky hair were held back with two hairpins, orange and green, on each side, making her face more visible, eyes gently touched with eyeliner and and dark green eye shadows, pumpkin coloured lipstick on. She also had cute cat ears on her and fluffy tail.

"Hey, Shin-chan, what's taking you so long there!" said the pretty maid in way too manly and familiar voice, instantly attracting Kise's and Kuroko's attention as well. "Oh… Yo!" the dark haired maid also noticed the extra guests from other schools, waving a hand in their direction. "Didn't know Shin-chan invited his friends over, hehe.." he teased, looking at the green haired basketball player.

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima instantly replied, like he usually did when the other first year boy said something stupid. As if he'd ever invite Kuroko over to see his humiliation, or anyone else for that matter.

"No way, why the hell are u wearing girl's costume, Takao?" this time Kagami laughed really loudly. Not that he didn't appreciate the view, that short skirt and slim legs would be really a catch…

"Oh, we don't have many girls in class so I volunteered!" he answered happily catching his tail and swinging with it, trying to look even more sexy than he already was. Or, what both Kuroko and Kagami noticed, trying to distract everyone's attention from quick movement of his silvery-blue eyes, which just for a second landed on Midorima, as if checking for his reaction. The other boy just fixed his glasses stiffly, averting his eyes from Takao, focusing his attention on other people around. Kagami furrowed his brows a little on the strange behavior, but haven't said anything, neither did Kuroko, keeping his brilliant thoughts to himself. "Besides, Shin-chan has this maid kink, maybe now he'll like me more." Shuutoku's point guard added after a while, making all three of their surprise guests to look at Midorima.

"TAKAO! Enough!" green haired player scolded him, seeing as Kise was getting ready to make another stupid remark. "We are going back to work, now." the tall buy sighted, turning around and entering the class adapted to the cafe, with not so shorter now boy right after him.

"Tch, Midorimacchi is no fun today, more grumpy then ever." complained the blonde copy-cap, placing his hands on the back of his head, looking out of the window on the other side of corridor. "Wanna go grab coffee from their cafe and tease Midorimacchi some more?"

"Don't be mean to him like that Kise-kun." Kuroko said from the cafe, somehow he just teleported from the place beside Kagami, who was behind Kise, and was first inside, looking for place to sit.

"Kurokocchi is such fun-spoil! Kagamicchi, do something about your…!" he complained, but was instantly silenced with a hand plastered over his face.

"Kise-kun, please remember we are in public." Kuroko's voice was more stern right now, looking seriously at the blonde. Well, at last more serious than usually.

"What for? He's plenty of fun for me." Kagami added taking his seat at the round table they all got, already thinking about lunch. Damn he was hungry!

x

"Are you mad, Shin-chan?" Takao asked as he sat the table on the back of the class, completely hidden from view of all customers bu heavy curtains, looking oh so not sorry at Midorima.

"Of course I am! I told you already to stop this whole idiocy!" green haired boy forcefully took cat ears of his head, looking all deadly and pissed at his partner on court. "You said that you'll end this thing if I'll take part in festival activities, so here I am, doing my part of deal and you still can't fulfill yours." Midorima took a deep breath after this, trying his best to calm down. He always knew Takao liked joking and teasing him but this... this was going too far. He didn't like THAT particular joke the most. It was enough that he started having this… disturbing ideas lately, late in the evening when he was alone in his room, or when he stayed longer at the practice… Now he was cursed with this all during the day, at school, on court with everyone watching. He even agreed to this massively humiliating costume just so Takao would stop the teasing, it wasn't helping Midorima's sanity. Yes Midorima Shintaro was having very disturbing thoughts about his annoying and sexy team mate. And he would deal with it way better if just few days back Takao haven't decided to make this joke…

_It was late, they were heading back home, Takao riding the bike and Midorima as always sitting on his comfortable spot in the back, can of his favorite drink in the hand. It was was a very, very ordinary day… That was the problem, his horoscope warned him about something unexpected happening, but whole day it was just… too normal. They finally stopped by Midorima's house and the older boy stood up, getting ready to go inside. Takao was surprisingly quiet thou, looking at him from the corner of his eye, unsure. He took a deep breath and prompted the other boy to speak._

"_Something's wrong Takao?"_

_Dark haired player turned his head for a second to look at Midorima with his all attention, then leaned over the handlebar of his bike, looking down the road._

"_Shin-chan, what would you do if I told you I was into guys?" came very honest sounding words from Takao's lips. That was surprising confession to make, especially to him of all people, but since they hang out a lot together Takao probably considered him as a friend and trusted him the most._

"_Being homosexual doesn't make you worse person." he stated simply, which was true of course._

"_Even if I said I liked you?" this time Takao was a little bit quieter, still looking in front of him and not at Midorima. Green haired boy frowned, taken off-guard by that sort of question. There is no way Takao was thinking like that, he was just testing his friendship status with Midorima, if he was trustworthy enough of the truth coming later. But somehow he couldn't stop himself from saying the words until it was too late._

"_Takao, please not make jokes like that, it's disturbing."_

"_Right, sorry… Well, I'm gonna go home, it's late. See you tomorrow, Shin-chan!" when the brunet said that without looking all cheerfully or having that all-knowing, mischievous expression plastered on his face, Midorima had a half of second long thoughts that something was wrong, and definitely that was his fault. But he didn't make mistakes like that, he always followed his fate an today his sign was the luckiest one, nothing bad like your team mate falling for you wouldn't happen so he just put that idea aside and went home, not even looking as Takao disappeared in the distance._

After that everything was fine, Takao was all annoying and teasing like always, just Midorima started thinking too much into this because since that evening he just caught his team mate way too many times staring at him. He would always smile after being caught red handed and come up with some excuse or joke (usually the later). But sometimes Takao went just to the extremes, like two days ago when he threatened Midorima he'd kiss him in public unless he helped at the Cafe. He agreed on one condition, that Takao would stop those disturbing jokes of his!

"But Shin-chan, that's impossible, my love for you is eternal! Plus I said I'll try and I am trying very very hard…" Takao pouted, looking guilty and sad for a second, then he started laughing. Again. "I wish I had a camera right now, your face is awesome, Shin-chan!"

"I'm leaving." Midorima announced simply, ripping off the cat tail from his pants and walking angrily out of the classroom, followed by the very surprised three pairs of eyes.

x

"Midorima-kun, can we talk?" a familiar voice of Kuroko startled Midorima, who was sitting on a bench right now, reading a book. He just looked to his right taking in the sight of serious looking Kuroko sitting on the bench. He haven't seen the smaller boy for almost a month and was happy with how that was going but looks like today was not his lucky day, it's was Aquarius'. Green haired boy remained silent, letting the misdirection master continue with whatever he wanted to say. So he did.

"Midorima-kun, you may study hard and know a lot of things, but with important matters you are just stupid." Kuroko said in his steady, calm voice, looking straight at his former team mate. "Or an egoist." he added after a short while, apparently still thinking what his opinion of Midorima was.

"And how did you come up with such opinion, Kuroko? Not that I care about it, of course." Midorima closed his book, storing in his perfect memory the number of page he was at when Kuroko showed up.

"I talked to Takao-kun the other day with Kagami-kun and decided to help." blue haired boy announced, making Midorima's heart stop for a moment.

_Kuroko was sitting in their usual fast food place, waiting for Seirin's power forward, who was late as always, when a familiar voice reached his ears. The boy, sipping slowly his vanilla shake looked in the direction of the entrance and saw two highschoolers wearing Shuutoku High uniforms entering and passing by him without noticing. That would not be so surprising if one of them wasn't the owner of hawk eyes. Furthermore, the boy look pretty down and his usual, green haired company was missing. Today he was walking slowly, almost dragging his feet on the floor, taking a spot in the far corner of the place, right next to Kuroko's seat and still haven't noticed the blue haired boy's presence. By his side was the blonde 3rd year from the team, corned look visible on his handsome face, Miyaji. _

"_So Takao, what's this shit with you and Midorima? It makes everyone anxious, you know?" said the taller basketball player, picking the menu and looking through the list, but still paying attention to his underclassman._

"_I know, it's just… I said something I shouldn't to Shin-chan and now it all got.. awkward…" exclaimed Takao, sighing after that. It was pretty weird watching the 1st year boy sitting there so calmly, obviously upset and lacking his usual antics. He turned his head toward the windows, observing people passing by on the street, supporting his chin with his hand on the table._

"_It might not be my business really and it's not like it's affecting the team, you both still do great, but if you want to talk to someone… Just so you know…" Miyaji offered. He and Takao weren't particulary close and he was two years older on top of that, but the blonde cared about his team mates and their well-being. If there was something he could do to help, he was more than glad to offer. Takao took a longer moment to consider the offer, assessing the other boy calmly with his eyes. He already made a fool of himself once and didn't want to repeat the mistake. But maybe it's help in the end?_

"_I kind of confessed to Shin-chan.." Takao lowered his eyes to look at the table when he informed the other of what happened few weeks back. Dark haired boy didn't know what he was expecting, that Miyaji would laugh it off? Or would he not believe? Maybe even the other boy would be disgusted. None of that came thou._

"_I kinda knew there was something like that between the two of you." he just commented without any malice or mockery. He looked as if he knew all from the start. With Takao's baffled look directed at him, he continued. "Just the way he's comfortable only near you, and how you always follow him and do lots of stuff for him, there is no need for you to go to such lengths for someone, I don't see you doing any of this to other team or class mates, so I just figured it out."the blonde smiled fondly at his younger friend but got serious in matter of seconds. "So... he rejected you I guess?" he added quietly._

"_Actually, that would be better, he thought it was a joke and laughed it off." Takao forced a smile on his face, but that never reached his bright eyes. "I try to be serious for once and he thinks I'm just teasing. Oh the…"_

"_I'm sorry Kuroko, for being late that is.. Oh... you guys?" just when everything was getting more serious Kagami had to show up and open his big, loud moth and disturb everyone. "What's up?" he asked taking place next to Kuroko. Takao and Miyaji momentary looked shocked, backing away in their seats a little._

"_Since when are you here!?" Takao was the more shocked. He never failed before to notice Seirin's shadow player but now, he even didn't see Kagami until he was sitting right next to them!_

"_I've been sitting here already when you came." the smaller boy admitted, sipping his shake and observing Takao intensely._

"_You... heard?" Shuutoku's 3rd year asked with hope, patting Takao's head in an attempt to calm him down. That was not going good, the little guy was Midorima's friend from middle school, they were screwed._

"_Yes, all of it." Kuroko deadpanned as only he could, earning confused look from the red haired player sitting beside him._

"_Crap…" Takao cursed hiding his head in his arms folded on the table. _

"_Takao-kun, I understand this. I've been there with Kagami-kun here…" blue haired boy admitted, pointing at the bigger guy._

"_The hell Kuroko! Don't talk about this to all!" Kagami started to blush pretty shade of red, turning away his gaze from Shuutoku players. This was so fucking embarrassing!_

"_Takao-kun has that problem with Midorima-kun, I just want to help." Kuroko looked first at Kagami, trying to calm the tiger with his, apparently loving gaze, then turned to Takao, reassuring him with a small smile._

"_Thank you…" was the only replay Takao could get out of his stunned person. _

"Is that so? About what?" Midorima was doing his best to keep his gaze away from Kuroko, fixing his glasses almost nervously. No, he was not nervous, he had no reason.

"Midorima-kun, what do you think of Takao-kun?" came a question from shorter of the two first years and for a second, the green haired boy didn't know what to say. It's not like he could admit that he had been thinking about the other boy so much lately. But it was all Takao's fault, for making those stupid jokes! No, he couldn't tell Kuroko of all people that he had been thinking about the other boy shirtless, smiling, sweaty after practice, calling his name…

"He's a good player, has good grades, but he is annoying…" Midorima decided to avoid the UNIMPORTANT facts coming from his confused teenager's libido.

"That's not what I'm asking about." Kuroko stopped the other boy's speech before it got too far with irrelevant topics.

"If you are talking about that joke from weeks ago then I've already told Takao I don't care. We are on good terms." Midorima voice was stern when he said that, trying to sound s sure of what he was telling as possible, too bad he wasn't completely convinced, especially with the "being on good terms" part. Takao was behaving weird lately. More weird than usual, he joked less, maybe he was scared that he'd offend Midorima with another stupid joke of his? "I'm already used to that fool and his jokes, I'm not getting mad because of that."

"Midorima-kun really is stupid." Kuroko said simply, sighing. "That was not what I asked." he added seeing how pissed Midorima was getting with all well aimed insults. Mostly because they were true, the tall boy didn't care if what Kuroko said wasn't true. "Maybe Takao-kun wasn't making fun of you at all? With everything he does for you…"

"I refuse to be a part of this stupid joke of his and apparently yours too now." he hissed, preventing Kuroko from taking this talk any further, standing up and stuffing his book into the bag forcibly. "And I don't have time for this pointless conversation." he left with that, their practice was starting soon and he didn't want to be late.

"Midorima-kun is not only stupid but very oblivious too."

x

The beeping of his alarm clock was unusually annoying this morning, making Midorima put a pillow over his head at first, but when the damn device didn't stop the irritating sound soon, the boy was forced to sit on his bed and turn it off. He'd gladly go back to bed but unfortunately, today was a school day and he had to get ready for classes. He stood up, dark green pajama pants hanging loosely on his hips. He ran his right hand through disheveled hair, trying to put them in order and failing miserably. Slowly he started walking towards the bathroom, turning on the radio on the way, he didn't want to miss the morning Oha Asa horoscope. As he was taking the shower he managed to listen to the news, trying to focus his minds away from the every disturbing thoughts that might come to his head, he didn't need that 5 minutes after getting up, and definitely not in the shower, with all that.. touching, soap and nudity involved. Some time later he finally came back to his room, with towel around his waist, another piece of material on his hair, trying to dry them when the familiar announcer's voice hit his ears.

"…lucky item is your favorite book! As for you Cancers, this is not your day at all. Be prepared for the worst and try staying out of trouble**. **Make sure to carry with you your lucky item of the day – a gift from someone who has feelings for you! …"

Midorima blinked once, twice… three times, then he tried drying his ears, because that obviously wasn't… right? Oha Asa sometimes had… strange suggestions for saving his fate, but never something like this… One thing was true – this was not one of his days already and he would have to do everything to not make it any worse. As Midorima was take out his underwear from drawer, neatly folded, he just couldn't divert his attention away from the horoscope as it mentioned something important just this moment.

"…Scorpio's luck today is pretty high, but watch out for Capricorns and Lions, they won't be friendly towards you today. Make sure to stay close with Cancer, today they'll protect you from harm. Your lucky item of the day is green pencil! … "

Midorima was looking way too intensely at the traitorous device, trying to break it with his eyes alone. That really wasn't his day. Sure, he could be an egoistic prick some people thought him to be but… He wasn't really one, right? Some stupid jokes were not supposed to ruin other peoples lives and knowing that fate was sometimes vengeful, it was worth sacrificing one day for someone who was your.. classmate, someone who'd be part of your existence for the next few years. Green haired boy made few steps towards his nightstand first, picking his glasses and putting them on his nose, then to the desk, opening the top drawer and looking inside, finally picking a brand new pencil. Green. He put the item gently into his bag, getting back to dressing after that.

After perfectly balanced breakfast and keeping his mind away from talkative, dark haired, well build… no, he was not going there! Annoying jokers, he left the house, planning to head to the school and hoping nothing happened on the way, Midorima stopped in his tracks when he noticed a familiar bike parked on the sidewalk and Takao leaning by fence, grinning like he usually does, waving to him.

"Hey, Shin-chan, want a lift?" he offered, pushing himself of with one foot, walking to the bike, but not on it it.

"Why are you here?" Midorima couldn't stop himself from asking. Takao didn't usually come all the way to pick him up from his home, the brunet waiting on the crossing several minutes away from here, only leaving Midorima at door's step late after practice or games.

"I heard the horoscope and well. I wouldn't want to ruin your luck today so I brought you this." Takao slid his hand into the pocket, taking small package from inside and throwing it toward his classmate, who caught it without problems, like all other passes during practice. The taller boy first inspected the small, definitely light present, then gave a questioning look towards Takao. "Just open so we can go or we'll be late." the brunet rushed his team mate. Midorima gently unfolded the paper wrapped around whatever was inside, curiously looking inside but he couldn't really recognize what it was. Finally he pulled item from from the paper with his fingers, inspecting it. It was a simple phone strap made out of tight, plait black and dark green string with small, emerald pended attached to it in the shape of four-leaf clover. At first Midorima thought it was stupid and girly but… then he reconsidered. The color of the strap was perfectly matching his phone, the clover was definitely lucky item itself. It wasn't overly shiny, rather than that, it was simple, maybe even elegant in some weird way but definitely looked like something, if of course he'd have the need to buy, Midorima would pick for himself. But it was Takao who got this, and it doesn't look like just some random pick, the boy probably thought about it a while. Then why did he have it now, barely half an hour after today's Oha Asa horoscope, the shops were not open yet, and not close enough to make fast ride to them.

"Takao, when… when did you get that?" he asked carefully, not wanting to sound too surprised. The smile on Takao's face told him that he failed.

"Haha, Shin-chan, you like it that much? You should see your face now, hehe. Good, now you can have luck today and we can go to school, right?" the shorter boy teased, taking his place on the bike, turning around to see, if Midorima was sitting or not. The older boy, still a little confused, took his place on the back, sitting comfortably. Just when Takao was about to start pedaling, something sharp poked him in the back. He turned, making teary eyes, with complaint ready to slip his lips when he noticed what caused the pain. A pencil. A bright green pencil.

"I don't think you had a green one." he simply stated, not making eye contact with the boy, just holding the item in his outstretched hand, waiting for Takao to just take the damn thing so they could already go to school.

"Thanks, Shin-chan! I didn't know you cared so much about me!" the boy joked, laughing quietly as he put the pencil in his bag, stealing a short glance at Midorima, his expression unreadable.

"I don't so just shut up Takao." Midorima said with his usual tone, no hesitation or worry in his words, unlike it was recently.

"We switch at halfway, got that?" the brunet laughed, taking off to school.

"Let's leave it to fate, Takao." Midorima stated, getting more comfortable in his seat, taking out his phone from the pocket and attaching the strap to it with the tiniest of smiles on his face. He still was curious how Takao got it, but decided to drop the question, for now at least.

x

The day was going fairly good, nothing bad happened and Midorima was really thankful. He liked it calm, quiet, he was able to focus. Now was perfect, he was sitting on a bench behind the school, waiting from practice in peace and quiet with Takao gone somewhere on what the other boy called "business". After a while the green haired player checked the time and decided that heading to the gym now and starting earlier was not a bad idea so he stood up and directed his steps toward the building, when some voices caught his attention. Normally he'd have ignored them but upon recognizing Takao as owner of one of them, he turned on his heel instantly, looking for his partner. Right behind the building's corner his eyes met the sight of Takao being held by two other guys Midorima also knew, both were 2nd year players from the team that got kicked shortly after Midorima and Takao joined. There was one other person, but Midorima couldn't recognize him, he had his back turned towards him but his mocking laugh was familiar too.

"I never thought you'd be such a traitor. Or are you a faggot like those two too?" one of the guys holding Takao pinned to the wall asked, way too close to the dark haired boy's hear to Midorima's comfort.

"At last they can play decent basketball, not like you." Takao bit back, almost laughing. The situation was not good at all, hell, it was pretty fucked. These guys asked him for help and Takao got tricked like the last fool, but he never expected them to have such strong grudge against him. Or being homophobic… It's not like Takao was openly gay or anything, all that took them to get pissed was the fact they've seen him hanging out one day with Kagami and Kuroko from Seirin's team and these two were well.. more open bout everything. It's not like it was their business to tell Takao who he could talk or fuck, but as good seniors, those douchebags thought they had the right. No fraternizing with the enemy, huh? The comment made the biggest of the guy, the one standing in front of Takao sprout a sick grin on his face as he pulled his fist back, punching smaller boy straight in the jaw.

"Watch your mouth, or it'll get worse." he said confidently, admiring the blood dripping slowly from Takao's nose after a powerful hit. The younger boy laughed, ignoring that warning.

"You don't have balls to go at me openly, have to gang me with your buddies? Who's a faggot here now?" dark haired Shuutoku regular was smiling at them, still confident and proud even thou he was in pretty shitty situation. It's not like being nice and obedient would save his ass at this point anyway.

"That's because no one wants to hang out with you, only that dickhead Midorima. Is he fucking you then? Coz you seem to just like such company…" at that Takao's eyes got sharper and the boy lost all joking attitude he had. He was fine with abuse, well he wasn't fine, but it was better then letting the idiots hurt Shin-chan. Maybe the green haired boy would never return his feelings, but Takao would not let anyone talk badly about him even, not to mention hurting him like that.

"If you try to touch him…" he hissed trying to break loose from the guys holding him, but didn't succeed. Instead, he earned well placed kick with a knee right to his stomach.

"You gonna do something then?" mocked the biggest of assailants.

"I will." a deep voice came right from behind the guy not holding Takao and surprised assailant turned to see barely a step away from him majorly pissed of Midorima and his fist closing fast to the guys face and connecting with his nose painfully. Takao just watches speechless as green haired basketball player swiftly grabbed the front of older boy's uniform, pulling him closer and hitting again in the same place, forcing a grunt from his throat. As he let go, the boy slipped down to his knees, holding his nose, blood seeping through his fingers. The two holding Takao before rushed to help their buddy but stopped when they noticed Midorima was not alone. Right behind him were the respected seniors of the school, Miyaji and basketball captain – Otsubo.

"I wouldn't do that on your place, you already are in deep shit for attacking club members like that." the latter's stern voice informed as he bend slightly to grab the oldest of attackers by the back of his neck, forcing him to stand up. "Now be good and lets go have a chat with couch, ok?" the captain announce, dragging slightly protesting guy behind himself while Miyaji grabbed the other two and followed him, looking at Takao over his shoulder fast, concern and silent apology visible on his face.

"Midorima, take him to nurse's office for me." he ordered the green haired boy who was standing close, taking deep, calming breaths, stubbornly avoiding looking at Takao. He didn't even answer, but Miyaji knew that he'll go with their feisty point guard and make sure nothing happened to him. Takao didn't move himself. He was standing where he was before, leaning against the wall and thinking. He never expected Shin-chan to behave like that, sure the boy was full of emotions somewhere deep, down his soul, he just never showed the so vividly.

"Let's go." Midorima's quiet but stern voice distracted Takao from his thoughts and the boy followed his team mate to the school, stuffing his hands in the pockets and observing the ground intensely before he raised his eyes to look at Shin-chan. Shuutoku shooter was calm on the outside as he walked, only someone who knew him well could notice slight tension in his shoulders, his gait was steady, but a little too forceful. Takao didn't know how he should understand what just happened. Was there deeper meaning to the other boy's action or was it just Takao's wishful thinking, stupid hope that maybe Midorima cared but was just too shy or afraid to voice his feelings? After all he was a man that spoke with actions, proving day after day that whatever he did was always perfect and meticulously prepared beforehand so there was no place for mistakes. Takao could just ask, hoping Midorima would for once not put up the usual wall between them.

"Um, Shin-chan?" the smaller boy started, unsure if he could just say what was on his mind like he usually did. Something told him that this was a moment of immense importance and he didn't want to screw up AGAIN, that might be his last chance after all.

"Just shut up and walk." Midorima didn't even face him. So much for his hope, eh?

Midorima was not ok at all. He and Takao just entered EMPTY nurse office and that was just far from what the green haired boy wanted. He couldn't slow down his heart rate, his left hand was pulsating with dull pain and apparently he was forced now to stay with unusually silent and serious Takao ALONE… 'Just don't think about it and it'll go away, you just have to busy yourself with something else'. He put his and Takao's bags on the floor by the nearest bed, prompting the dark haired player to sit, as he looked around the office in search of first aid kit. Takao obeyed, grabbing his schoolbag on the way, but his sharp eyes followed even the slightest movement Midorima did. It was frustrating, being observed like that, and the taller boy felt nervousness curling in his stomach. He forced it to subdue taking the white box and putting it on the bed, then taking nurse's chair and placing it by the bed, sitting. He watched with the corner of his eye as Takao took out his team-colored hairband and put it on, getting his dark, silky bangs out of his handsome and a little bloody face. No, wrong. It was just beaten and bloody and far from handsome and… Midorima sighed, giving up this once. The scene from several minutes back flashed in his head followed by Kuroko's voice telling him just how far Takao was ready to go for him. His classmate put himself into even bigger shit than he was before just because those three idiots mentioned taking their anger on Midorima next. He could take care of himself when he had to and was sure that Takao knew that as well, yet the boy cared about him more than his own well being. "Takao-kun wasn't making fun of you at all…" He was serious but couldn't show it more openly because of how the taller boy acted. Midorima followed the movement of Takao`s hand as he wiped some blood still running from his nose with his sleeve.

The silence in the room was thick and Midorima didn't seem ready to start any sort of human conversation anytime soon, other then short, absolutely necessary commands he was giving Takao like "turn your head right" or "hold this". The boy was working slowly and carefully cleaning Takao's blood, putting plasters on one of the deeper scratches on his cheek. He hesitated slightly when he had to ask Takao to open his mouth a little so he could clean the split corner of his mouth, trying not to touch his soft lips with tips of his fingers and, to the later boy's disappointment, succeeding. He was barely breathing.

Takao tried not to squirm from excitement sitting there. First time he was so close with Shin-chan. It was better than his dreams, maybe even better than catching all those glimpses of the other boy's naked skin in the lockers. His green eyes were focused on parts of Takao's face but never really meeting his eyes and the dark haired boy just couldn't stand it anymore when they were so focused on his lips, Shin-chan should be considering kissing right then, not just… But two could play this game so Takao just dropped his gaze as he grabbed Midorima's left wrist and pulled his hand closer. It was warmer than he really expected, there were traces of blood on Midorima's knuckles and taping of his precious fingers. Takao slowly put his lips to the other boy's hand, barely touching it, looking up to see how Midorima's eyes got wider. He knew that was a bold move but he couldn't stop himself anymore. The other highschooler was just too stubborn to take his words seriously so Takao had to show him where he intended to go and Midorima would have no other choice than accept his feelings and fuck all consequences. Takao was probably even more stubborn than the green haired teen, he'd finally make him accept Takao with all his weird antics, stupid jokes, mouth that never shut and what's most important, all the feelings attached. And he was not taking NO for an answer. Not after what Midorima did for him. His left hand, the hand he took such a good care of, he just put aside it's importance for Takao. So no, the younger of the boys was not listening to the others ignorant, narrow minded excuses anymore. If Midorima tried to build up a wall between them Takao would just break it.

"Shin-chan, I don't have my eyes for nothing. I'm not blind…" Takao started, not taking his sight out of Midorima and holding his hand firmly so he'd not run away from this conversation. "You really suck at telling what's going on in your head but I don't care. I still like you Shin-chan." Takao admitted smiling the most honest and bright smile Midorima have ever seen on the smaller boy's face. Green haired teen opened his mouth to say something, to make Takao shut up and stop saying such foolish things.

"I know." came out instead and this time it was Takao who had his eyes opening wider involuntarily. When, after few seconds, nothing followed that short sentence Takao chuckled a little. He should know better than to expect the other boy to just start talking.

"I know something too, that Shin-chan really likes me back." Takao teased, sticking out his tongue to quickly lick one of Midorima's fingers, making the genius player try to pull his hand out of Takao's iron grip, hissing his name. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just happy Shin-chan came there and saved me. You are my knight in shining armor and you should get a kiss as a reward." the dark haired boy half-joked, he couldn't help himself. Teasing Shin-chan was one of his favorite entertainments. Or it would be if Midorima would blush or did something other similarly cute or embarrassing, but he didn't. He just looked at Takao as if he was a moron, which was probably true in Midorima's personal opinion, and pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand. That was enough for the taller teen. He showed more emotions today than he ever intended, but since it was Takao, it was ok. Midorima gently tried to pull back his left hand and this time Takao let it go, smiling all-knowingly. The damn bastard could see way too much for Midorima's comfort.

"I don't kiss random people." he said standing up and picked everything he used to fix Takao, packing it back into the box. He needed something to do to calm down faster.

"Oh… But I'm not someone random." Takao's melodic voice reached his ears from up close. The dark haired boy must have been right behind him now.

"You are certainly not my boyfriend also." Midorima said matter-of-factly, putting away the first aid kit and regreted that these words escaped his mouth. One look at Takao's smug face told him he just dig his own grave.

"Not a problem. Do you want to date, Shin-chan?" Takao asked, smiling all the damn time. If he wasn't already beaten today Midorima would made sure the boy got hit with a basketball in the face during practice. Several times in fact. The question still stood. Did he want to date Takao? He was content with the other boys presence most of the time, they matched perfectly on the court for once. If Midorima would ever try to look for someone to be with, surely a lot of qualities Takao had were high on Midorima's list of thing his potential partner should have. Takao was trustworthy, loyal, he accepted him with Midorima's superstitions and exaggerated faith in horoscopes…

"If you won't answer anything I'll just think you agree, Shin-chan." Shuutoku's point guard teased. He knew well that making the receiver of his affections accept that would take way longer, he couldn't just stop himself from saying that. Midorima leaned to pick his bag then, turning his back towards Takao and the other boy could swear he saw a smile on his face.

"We'll be late for practice, Takao." taller boy said, heading towards the door of the office and Takao took really long to comprehend what just happened. Midorima didn't say no. He.. agreed? In his own, weird way, Midorima just agreed to go out with Takao! And he left the other boy in the office right after!

"Shin-chan, wait for me!" Takao grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, spotting Midorima slowly going down the stairs. "Shin-chan!"

Midorima finally stopped, halfway down the stairs, turning towards Takao with disapproving look on his face.

"Can't you be silent for a change?" he asked, looking up at the smaller boy who stood few steps higher.

"I can, I have good excuse now…" Takao smiled, making two slow steps down, reaching with his hand towards Midorima. The green haired boy didn't move even the slightest, pleasantly surprising his team mate. He just was looking intensely at brunet who was now same height as him thanks to the steps. Takao gently took off Midorima's glasses from his nose and in one fluid motion closed the distance between their faces, kissing the older boy. He didn't want to push his luck too far this time, already barely accepting the fact that this was reality, sting in the corner of his mouth was enough to prove that. Takao moved his lips slowly over those belonging to Midorima, testing the waters. He closed his eyes, not wanting to discourage Shin-chan who finally responded with quiet sigh and kissed Takao back. Slow and sensual, parting his mouth later and sliding his tongue over surprised Takao's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The other boy happily allowed that, opening his mouth enough to accept hot tongue inside, sliding over his own few times before Midorima pulled away, leaving Takao hungry for more. Shin-chan was better at this than Takao imagined, not that he was complaing of course.

"Can I have my glasses now?" Midorima asked in his serious tone, holding his hand in front of Takao, waiting to get the named item back in his possession.

"Ah, sure." Takao stole a fast glance of the tempting lips before he handed the glasses back to the owner. Midorima put them on, turning around and resuming walking to their practice, shorter boy at his usual place beside him. They walked barely a minute in comfortable silence when Takao decided to open his mouth for some stupid reason.

"Shin-chan, are you top or bottom?" he asked curiously, looking up at the face of green haired boy, waiting for reaction. Midorima just looked at him with disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean in bed. You want to top or bottom?" Takao repeat, smug grin creeping on his face slowly as he observed green eyes widening.

"Takao, you just did not ask me that question…" the taller boy looked away, not knowing how the hell he should react. It was inappropriate to just answer that NOW.

"But I really wanna know." dark haired boy tried again. Midorima was never eager to show things about himself to anyone, Takao included, he was secretive and the shorter boy just wanted to know, know every detail about the other boy.

"That's it. We're breaking up." green haired shooter decided, moving away from Takao and walking, not even turning around to see dumbfounded Takao frozen on his spot.

"You can't just break up with me like that, Shin-chan! That'd be the shortest relationship in history!" Takao rushed after Midorima, catching up to him fast, trying to read the other expression and see if he was really serious or just paying him back for stupid teasing. He got even idea how to check it. "I haven't even sucked your dick yet…" the boy pouted like a little kid, silver eyes hunting for any changes in Midorima's face.

"Takao, shut your dirty mouth and just walk." Midorima turned his head away, trying to hide slight pink that showed up on his cheeks but Takao noticed that. He just smiled in return and moved closer than ever into Shin-chan's personal space, walking silently beside him to the gym.

x

AN: I hope you enjoyed it and won't curse me after. I hope to write another chapter (soon). Comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the sexy guys or Kuroko no Basuke, just my perverted ideas.

**AN**: First, sorry it took so long. I was hoping to post it before Valentines but stuff happened. So I'm really sorry that I made you wait. I'd want to thank Misha who helped me some with this. You were awesome. Still, this is mostly unbeta'ed so forgive the crappy language.

**Warning**: This gets more explicit, if you know what I mean hehe :P

Joke That Wasn't Funny

Chapter 2

x

Takao Kazunari always considered himself to be a nice, outgoing and definitely a patient person. He tried to always be positive and to smile at everyone around. His life never really attracted many problems, with the exception of one named Midorima Shintarou.

Takao was tired and lonely. Currently the dark haired point guard of Shuutoku's basketball club was sitting lazily on his chair in an empty classroom, legs outstretched under the desk, and looking out the window. He was bored and his biggest annoyance and happiness was in the staff room now, discussing some project with the biology teacher and Takao was just so tired and lonely. When he finally heard the door slide open and saw Midorima walk in, he smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

"Shin-chan! What took you so long? You weren't cheating on me with the teacher I hope…" Takao stood up and made few steps towards Midorima. The joy of his high school life was back. Teasing Shin-chan and watching him make that cute annoyed frown was always so amusing.

"Shut up Takao. I'm not into men…" Midorima informed the other boy, but the look on Takao's face said, he didn't buy that sorry excuse. Who would believe Midorima anyway when he had his boyfriend's tongue in his mouth so many times already? Or when he woke up with a boner after dreaming of flat, well built torso of a certain dark haired boy, his long, toned legs… Midorima forced a cough to shake those thoughts away.

"Hah, you say that Shin-chan but you never really stop me from kissing you." Takao teased and got closer to the green haired player, looking up at his face. As expected, Midorima took a step away from him immediately.

"Don't get into my personal space idiot." Midorima fixed his glasses slightly embarrassed. He always did that whenever Takao got too close to him with not so innocent intentions. "I'm done here, we should go for practice already." he decided and looked at Takao from the corner of his eye, turning around after a second when the other boy didn't make a single move. "Let's go."

Smaller teen followed him, smiling at first, but then corners of his mouth dropped significantly. It was always like that, really. They were going out for some time already and pretty much nothing changed. Sure, Shin-chan sometimes allowed Takao to kiss him, but only when they were alone and in a place where no one could see them. That was not that big of a deal. He could understand that it wasn't easy to just come out of the closet with such relationship, especially for Midorima.

What annoyed Takao the most was the fact, that Shin-chan didn't seem to have… healthy teenage boy's needs. The dark haired point guard caught Midorima at least four or five times watching him as he changed clothes before or after practice, so it's not like he wasn't interested in him.

Takao didn't expect some wild locker room sex or anything like that from the stoic boy. He even took into consideration his shyness and knew that most of the time he'd have to push Midorima to get a response but this!? This was ridiculous! Few weeks after and they were barely on two dates—if you could call them that at all. He already went shopping for some lucky item with Shin-chan before. His life was a joke. Being with someone that didn't want to be close to you sucked…

Takao got so lost in his thoughts that he started to go slower with each step, falling way behind Midorima. Realizing that, he looked up from the floor to see Shin-chan standing by the school's door, waiting for him. He wasn't smiling, not exactly, but he was observing his boyfriend with relaxed face. Takao smiled brightly at that.

"Shin-chan, it'd make me happy if you just told me you liked me." Takao teased the other boy stopping right next to him, close, too close.

"I don't. Stop making those unbelievable assumptions!" Midorima tried to sound offended. It didn't work very well.

"You do. You always moan when we kiss." Takao got closer again, a mischievous smile on his lips and a hand slowly getting closer to rest on green haired boy chest.

"I don't. Just shut up already Takao!" Midorima's chest started to rise a little faster. Takao was crossing the line again! And as if he'd make those undignified sounds. He did not moan like some needy girl. "If you don't take your hands off of me right now…"

"What will you do then, Shin-chan?" Takao stopped his futile attempt at threatening him. It wouldn't work anyway. What would Shin-chan do? Put him on "no sex" month? Takao saw green eyes widen as he closed the distance to ravish his boyfriend's mouth with a quick, deep kiss. As he pulled back, Midorima glared at him with menace.

"Takao, I'm going to kill you one day." Midorima said that in quiet voice, trying to compose himself after the pleasurable kiss. Damn Takao was way too good with his tongue; his stupid remarks and teasing included.

"You won't Shin-chan. You really like me and you know it." Takao finally opened the door, heading towards the gym, and turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Midorima.

"Just shut up Takao. I don't like you. You are just useful." the other retorted.

"Right, you love me then." Takao said smiling that all knowing, irritating as hell way of his. He always did that when he wanted to piss Midorima off.

"Go die, Takao!"

x

Mornings were never Midorima's favorite and this one started particularly frustrating. This day he woke up with an unpleasant grunt, looking at the clock and cursing under his breath. He was late for starters.

The teen sat up then, still in his bed and under the covers, now realizing another problem as he looked down and scenes from his far from innocent dreams came back flashing in his head. Way too much naked skin, touching, wet tongues and hot breaths. Great, a morning boner…

Midorima ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, trying to put it in any sort of order, but it stubbornly remained sticking out in all directions. Nothing seemed to work for him today.

Midorima looked at the wall opposite his bed as if the thing offended him with it's existence, trying to burn a hole through it but again, he was out of luck.

Still hiding his lower body under warm covers, he reached towards nightstand and turned on the radio, hoping for some good news from Oha Asa horoscope. Two minutes later his hopes crumbled under the sound of announcer's voice.

"…this is not your day Cancer, bad luck hides behind every corner for you. You must stay away from any Scorpio and Sagittarius today as your compatibility with them is very low. Remember to have your lucky item with you today – a white, plush bunny!"

Yes, his life was mocking him today. Midorima grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it, falling back onto the bed, not wanting to face the reality yet.

"I'm not getting up today…" came out a muffled voice from under the pillow and Midorima covered himself.

x

Today was pretty cold so Takao just stood in front of Midorima's big house, waiting for his classmate, his bike left at his place. It's not like they lived that far away from school, they could walk today, but he was sure that Shin-chan would be angry about that.

He checked his phone for the time, foot tapping impatiently on the pavement. 'Hurry up Shin-chan!' Takao started walking back and forth, trying to remain warm. It'd be best if he could stay at home now but that wasn't an option. His mother would kill him for skipping school. And he wouldn't be able to meet his boyfriend at all then.

When the teen finally had enough and fished his pocket for his phone and call Shin-chan to hurry up, the other boy showed up in the door of the house, looking totally pissed. His scary look didn't work on Takao anyway, so the younger boy waved his hand happily, trying to get closer to Midorima when the other cut him off in his track.

"Stay away from me, Takao." he ordered, holding a ridiculously huge plush bunny in his hand. The damn thing was more than half his size!

"Something happened Shin-chan? You don't look good." Takao noticed, making three steps towards the other Shuutoku regular and watching with amusement as Midorima took two larger steps back.

"This is going to be fun…" Takao couldn't stop himself from grinning at that sight. Poor Shin-chan looked like he just saw the most frightening thing in his life. His face was a mixture of disgust, hopefulness, and annoyance, and that all made Takao barely able to contain his laugh.

"What's so funny?" Midorima of course noticed that, it's wasn't so hard, anyone with eyes could see the dark haired boy was not far from pissing in his pants from all the entertainment he had now.

"You should really cut off on the horoscopes Shin-chan." Takao wiped the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he tried and failed not to laugh out loud. "Oh man, this is perfect!" he added, taking another step, forcing Midorima to move along the wall of his house to stay at some reasonable distance from Takao.

"You obviously listened to Oha Asa so stay away, Takao. Don't come near me today." Midorima tried to sound dead serious when he said that but that didn't work as good when he was shielding himself from Takao with the giant toy. "Just keep away, two meter radius!"

"But then I won't get my kiss…" Takao knew well how cruel he was now to Shin-chan, but he just couldn't help himself and took revenge for all the suffering he was going through with other boy's cold demeanor.

Midorima looked as if he was considering something, opening his mouth few times, closing and finally sighing. He looked at Takao seriously, eyes focused, making the dark haired boy finally stop his self-enjoyment. His fate depended on the deal he was trying to make.

"Fine. You get two tomorrow, so just stay away for today. Two meter radius." Midorima looked away after that. He was probably blushing slightly, but he could always blame the winter weather for that.

"Really?" Takao sounded just one level too enthusiastic there, shit. When Midorima looked at the other boy finally, the younger teen had that sincerely happy and hopeful smile on his face.

"Yes, so just shut up now and go. You're blocking my way," The green haired teen fixed his scarf, pulling it to cover more of his face, waiting for Takao to start walking, but the boy took too long to comply. "Takao, we are late."

"Ah, yeah, sure." Shuutoku's point guard smiled to himself as he turned around and started fast paced walk towards their school. "I still think you are overreacting with that horoscope Shin-chan."

"TAKAO. Shut up and walk. AWAY from me."

x

The ball bounced of the court few times before Takao pushed it to the side, passing the ball right into Midorima's hands. The taller boy was barely two meters away from the three point line, ready to shoot, when when two players almost as tall as him came rushing at him, blocking his path.

Takao reacted instinctively and ran to aid his partner, cutting off one of the opponents with a screen and allowing Midorima to move past them and shoot. The ball went flying in the usual, perfect high arc, hitting the ring and bouncing right back into the defending team's hands.

Rebound. Fast counter. They passed the ball but Takao saw that. He knew exactly where it would head and with little effort cut the path, sending the ball flying right at Midorima who just barely avoided being hit in the face. Out…

"TAKAO!" Midorima shouted after the whistle announced the end of game. He looked shocked, not only because the idiot of his classmate almost made him kiss the ball, but mostly because he made him miss a shoot. That was pretty much unseen, but today it happened a second time, and both times were caused by Takao. "I told you to stay away from me!"

"Ah, sorry sorry, I forgot myself." Takao apologized halfheartedly, smiling his goofy grin, enjoying the pissed off frown on Shin-chan's face. "It was a reflex."

Midorima sighed. He knew better than to blame Takao for such actions, their bodies were too used to moving accordingly on the court, being side by side, helping each other. It wasn't exactly Takao's fault for being born the day he was. The other boy was actually keeping his distance from Midorima today, even switching places with one girl from the class to sit further away from him for the day. It confused the rest of the team when the young point guard refused to go into locker room, not before their shooter left. Laughing half the time that he didn't want to upset Shin-chan anymore, earning a few harsh words from Miyaji for that. Fortunately the day was mostly behind them without any serious accidents in the luck department.

"I'm going to practice alone some more." Midorima announced after going to the bench to retrieve his stuffed toy, and headed towards one of the empty smaller courts on the other side of the gym.

Takao followed him with his eyes, his smile fading with each moment till it disappeared completely. Then he smiled brightly as soon as he saw Midorima take just the slightest of glances past his shoulder to look at Takao. Shin-chan tried so hard to hide in his armor of indifference but Takao Kazunari was a master at finding all the cracks and holes and used them mercilessly.

He waved at the taller boy, observing as his classmate muttered something under his breath and walked slightly faster, not turning back again. Takao sat on the bench, thoroughly exhausted. Damn, he was tired as hell. Not that their opponent of today's practice match was any threat, Takao just had his brain overworked from watching. Focused, handsome face, big, strong hands, long limbs and perfect muscle flexing under the creamy skin. There were times when he cursed his eyes, for giving him too much of that sight to think about. Even as he was sitting on the bench, his eyes were focused on Midorima making another of his incredible shoots.

"—ao. Damnit Takao!" he heard finally, or rather felt when the back of his head got painfully hit by Miyaji. The dark haired boy took a quick look around himself noticing that rest of the team was slowly heading to the lockers.

"Ah, sorry Miyaji-san, got distracted," he laughed lightly, focusing his eyes on the older teen.

"Something happened?" the blonde asked seriously, looking in the direction of Midorima doing his usual routine. These two were acting strange today. Well, more strange than usual and that was unnerving. Takao caught his concerned look and laughed.

"Oh, it's nothing like that Miyaji-san. Just his horoscope; it said he should stay away from me," Takao explained, going back to watching his boyfriend's perfect form. "Too bad, it'd be better if I could get closer.."

That definitely didn't sound innocent coming out of Takao's lips.

"Yeah, just.. spare us the raping with your eyes."

"Eh? The what?" Takao momentarily turned around to see his slightly blushing senior.

"If you keep watching him like that he'll notice and freak out for real this time," the other boy warned. He was really fond of the smaller boy and his painful crush on Midorima. He cared for him almost like he would for a little brother.

Miyaji noticed a confident smirk on Takao's face. "What?"

"Ah, Shin-chan knows already," Takao admitted, proud of himself for succeeding and making Miyaji look totally dumb with that disbelieving expression of his. "And we're even kinda dating, but he doesn't like to go public so don't tell anyone yet, okay?" the boy added after a second, even when it was obvious he'd like it better if Midorima didn't keep them at such distance.

"Oh…Oh, that's great for you then. I still can't believe you would go for that type," Miyaji was very accepting in that matter, rooting for Takao's happiness even if he didn't understand his choices.

"Shin-chan is really amazing, he just doesn't open up easily. That's nice too, knowing that he accepts me of all people," came out Takao's honest, quiet reply. The blonde player looked at the boy, his smiling face, and patted his head affectionately.

"Good for you then. No one will want to steal that prick from you!" Miyaji joked.

"Like no girl wants to date you?" Takao retorted and had to start running really fast away from Miyaji as the blonde grabbed the towel from the bench and sprinted after Takao, shouting something about pineapples, revenge and pain on his way to catch shorter boy.

x

Midorima was hoping for a nice, long, peaceful weekend. He wanted to study some, read a good book while listening to calming classical music, maybe play the piano, but nothing like that was awaiting him today. Instead, his nearest future would hold only annoyance and massive headaches. He was sure of that since Takao came to pass him that disaster of a message.

_Midorima was slowly leaving the court, sweaty and tired. Midorima wanted to take a shower before he could go home and get rid of Takao's presence. No such luck, the raven haired boy was waiting for him at a safe distance, smiling at him with that mischievous grin of his. He knew perfectly well that Midorima loved that particular expression and that's why he hated it so much. Takao waited even as Midorima was taking the steamy shower. The annoying idiot was trying to peep for sure, but he didn't disturb the older boy in the end. Half an hour later they were walking home slowly, Takao exactly two meters behind Midorima, watching the green haired boy and certain more interesting parts of him. At some point Takao stopped suddenly after checking his phone. Midorima recognized the ringtone of an e-mail._

"_Shin-chan, why does your ex-captain have my mail?" the dark haired boy asked rising his eyes to look at his boyfriend, slightly confused._

"_Akashi? I don't think he should have it… Why do you ask?" Midorima also stopped in his track, observing and furrowing his brows as he tried to come up with any explanation. But none came. He reached to his pocket for his phone and checked it. One missed call from Akashi, over twenty from Momoi, and one from Aomine. That was very unnerving. He had a bad feeling about that; a really really bad feeling. He scanned his memory and cursed inwardly when he remembered the red haired boy's star sign__._

"_Because he just left me a message for you." Takao cleared his throat and read a message to Shin-chan. "Tell Shintarou to call Satsuki and do as she says. Akashi." _

_The dark haired player was as confused by this information as Midorima was, but then he realized something about that and smiled. "Shin-chan, I didn't know you told your old friends about us," he teased. He just couldn't help himself to see what expression would Midorima do after hearing that._

"_I didn't! Quit imagining such nonsense. And don't say my name so casually. You are already overusing that stupid nickname." Midorima turned away from his boyfriend to hide his blush. Takao just quoted the message, nothing more._

"_Shintarou~!" he just couldn't help himself, really._

"_Go and die Takao." Midorima wanted to throw something heavy at the other boy but he knew better than waste anything he had at hand, Takao was too swift. He would dodge for sure. "I'm going home alone." He left his amused boyfriend there, calling Momoi on the way to be over with all the bad news of the day._

Right now Midorima was standing in front of someone's front door, checking the address again to be sure even though he wanted nothing more than to be elsewhere. He had a white plastic bag in his right hand and an egg timer in the other. Unfortunately from the noises on the other side of the door he was sure he didn't get lost on the way. He hated parties. Birthday parties especially. And thanks to Akashi, he was going to attend one now, Kuroko's birthday party. Life really hated Midorima all they way recently.

The boy finally took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Seconds went by and finally the last barrier between his foul mood and salvation vanished as he he came to stand in front of smiling Kagami Taiga of all people. The power forward blinked few times not really believing his eyes then turned around to check the inside of the apartment.

"I actually never expected to see you come, Midorima." his voice was cocky and he barely contained himself from laughing right there. Whoever managed to get that prick to come was a miracle worker. Kagami moved to the side, making space for other teen to get inside.

"I never expected you to have manners when greeting guests as well." Midorima said calmly as he passed Seirin's player.

"You bastard! You could be nice to someone for a change!" Kagami grumbled while closing the door and led Midorima inside where rest of the company was.

The taller boy entered the room and took fast glance around. Kagami's apartment was pretty spacious for one person, even if right now it was crowded with way too many people for Midorima's comfort.

In the middle of the room there was a low table surrounded by sofa and several pillows to sit on, mostly occupied by Seirin's players. There was the team's coach Aida Riko as well as all their starters. Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and the girl were all sitting on the sofa, Kuroko was on one of the pillows, listening to their chat and drinking what looked like his favorite vanilla shake.

There were some delicious snacks all over the table, some cans and bottles of alcohol…?! On Kuroko's seventeenth birthday mind you. Midorima entered the hell of his life it seems.

His ears caught familiar voice on the left and he saw his former team mates, namely Aomine and Kise sitting on the floor and playing a video game. Momoi was with them, cheering for Dai-chan as the blonde copy-cat was whining that Aominecchi is cheating.

Further inside, on the kitchen counter, Midorima saw a stack of presents and something directly behind caught his eyes. Right at the open kitchen entrance was Takao, leaning on the counter top and looking at something in a magazine, talking with Seirin's point guard. After a second the silver eyes moved to check the living room area and Takao's face brightened with a wide smile.

"Shin-chan!" He shouted, going past Izuki and silencing the room at the same time. "Hah, so you came. I knew you'd not leave me alone here." The boy teased, feeling really comfortable in such bizarre company of other teams' players.

"Why are you here Takao?" Midorima demanded. He never heard of Takao being so friendly… Wrong. He did. Kuroko mentioned once that he and Kagami were talking with Takao, but Midorima never imagined them to become buddies suddenly. Something tightened in his stomach at that thought but he forced the feeling to subdue and not bother him. He was frustrated enough already.

"Well, Kuroko and I invited him. The more people the better. Get that stick out of your ass Midorima and just get inside." Kagami apparently liked to be rude to his guests as he pushed the green haired boy inside for everyone to see him properly.

"Midorimacchi! I'm so happy you came!" Kise was as annoying as always, trying to get way too close to his former teammate. Fortunately he was the only one who thought that Midorima was cuddly type. Aomine proved to be barely human as he only waved in his direction with short "Yo, Midorima" and Momoi started talking excitedly how happy she was to have everyone celebrating Tetsu-kun's birthday like that. Thank god she didn't try to hug him like Kise. The blonde was stopped by stern look on Kuroko face. The small boy appeared between him and Midorima out of the blue.

"Kise-kun, please don't try to molest Midorima-kun when he agreed to come. I'll have to ask you to leave if you'll disturb others." Kuroko said in his calm voice.

"But Kurokocchi…! You are hurting my feelings!" The model tried to pretest but was pulled back by the hem of his shirt with enough force to make him barely remain standing, Aomine's courtesy.

"And you are hurting my ears dumbass. Just shut up already!" Aomine barked and didn't let go of the other's shirt, keeping him in check before he looked amused at Midorima. He heard from Satsuki that Akashi ordered everyone who was in close vicinity of Kuroko to come celebrate. Kise and Momoi would never miss the opportunity anyway, but Akashi actually succeed in getting Midorima here. Their red haired captain was really frightening.

Midorima was finally able to get some space and he stiffly handed his gift to Kuroko along with some formal wishes. The smaller boy smiled genuinely, knowing how hard it was for Midorima to come here in the first place. He knew that green haired shooter had some fond feelings towards everyone from their middle school team but he didn't like to show them. But he came to the party anyway, that was the best proof Kuroko could ever get.

As Kuroko went to put away his perfectly wrapped gift together with other presents he got, Midorima took a deep breath. He turned to face Takao. The boy was by his side, probably too close for such audience, but Midorima didn't want to scold the him with the audience watching.

"Takao. Do you mind telling me why I didn't know you were invited?" Midorima asked calmly, trying to hide any traces of feelings, at least that was what he was hoping for but Takao was too good at reading him, catching all the slightest hints.

"Oh, that sounds as if you are jealous of me, Shin-chan?" Takao said. Midorima never could have a minute of mental peace with the boy by his side.

"I'm not! I just don't know why you would want to talk with someone like Kuroko and Kagami more than few words. It's not like Kagami of all people can maintain a proper conversation…" Midorima complained, fixing his glasses and looking to the side. He took in the sight of mentioned red head who was trying to challenge Aomine to a video game fight. They were loud enough to make Midorima cringe inwardly. He needed some decent company if he was going to survive here at least an hour, sober.

"Shin-chan, don't be so shy and just try to have fun for a bit, ok?" Takao asked, grabbing two cans of beer from the table and grinning like an idiot. "Do something crazy for a change maybe?" He offered his boyfriend one of the drinks only to get scolded.

"Do you realize that we all are underage here?" Midorima Shintarou grew up in a decent family, with certain values and he was not going to make a drunken fool of himself in front of anyone.

"Ah c'mon Shin-chan. We won't drink till we faint, just some." Takao tried again but Midorima's face told him that he'd not succeed with that. "Tch, such a fun spoil." Takao got up, intending to just do what he came here for; have fun with people. Before he stalked off to resume his talk with Izuki, he came closer to Midorima and whispered quietly near his ear. "And I want my two kisses later." Takao knew that Midorima would be really annoyed with him pulling such a bold move in front of the others. They didn't seem to care but Midorima could swear he felt someone's eyes on his back at that moment.

"I'll kill you one day Takao." Midorima hissed quietly, but he couldn't do anything else without attracting unnecessary attention so he just remained where he was.

x

Two hours after the party started Midorima was still in the apartment, a huge achievement if you considered the boy's social preferences. He had to admit that the company wasn't as bad as he thought initially. Sure, there were times that he considered leaving for real, like when Kagami and Aomine almost started a fist fight in the room because of some stupid comment made by blue haired boy. Or when Momoi decided to comment Seirin's coach chest. Or when Midorima tried to make a decent conversation with Hyuuga and Kiyoshi and ended completely brainwashed. The biggest of the downsides of the whole thing was Takao's behavior.

The dark haired boy was definitely too well suited to the whole company. He was everywhere; joking, making smart comments, being overly friendly with literally everyone but Midorima. Of course it was better that way, it reduced the chances of the annoying fool doing something entirely humiliating Midorima in the eyes of his rivals and former teammates. At the same time the lack of attention from his boyfriend was more frustrating than Takao's usual teasing.

Everything was going nice until Kise decided it was time for Kuroko to open his presents. The small boy agreed to the idea and with help of Kagami and Aomine all the gifts were placed on the low table. Kuroko started unwrapping them one by one.

He got a huge basket with expensive sweets and fruit from Murasakibara and Akashi, evidently the taller boy's idea. There was a new basketball and wristbands from Kuroko's teammates. Aomine and Takao got him some books. Kise gave Kuroko a basketball photo album and Momoi handed him a really nice picture frame. Kagami gave his shadow a long, really warm looking scarf. When Kuroko finally opened the gift from Midorima, everyone in the room stopped breathing and just stared speechless.

Right now Kuroko was holding a pair of handcuffs and he didn't know what to say. The first to break the silence was Takao. He couldn't hold his laugh anymore.

"Oh God, Shin-chan, you didn't. You really didn't do that!" Takao could barely speak, laughing so hard it was painful. Soon Aomine followed him bursting out with loud, sincere laugh, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He knew Midorima was weird but that was the best thing he had seen, ever. For some reason, Kagami's face was bright red and he was one of the few who didn't find this funny.

Kuroko just stared at Midorima with those round blue eyes. At least he wasn't laughing. The boy looked as serious as he always did.

"Midorima-kun, what's this?" Kuroko asked in calm voice.

"Your lucky item for tomorrow. I was told that I couldn't buy actual ones as I'm not a police officer, so I found these instead." No one could expect that, right? Midorima fixed his glasses nervously. He didn't understand what was so amusing with the item, it was just a pair of handcuffs, with keys of course, really high quality, with black fur around them.

"Handcuffs?" Kuroko deadpanned inspecting the object and then he smiled. "Thank you Midorima-kun, I'm sure I'll need them." He answered politely and looked at extremely embarrassed Kagami after that. Then Aomine had to open his mouth and ruin everything.

"Oh fuck man, this is beyond hilarious!" Aomine came closer to Kagami and put his arm around the other boy's shoulders, trying to stand properly. He managed that only thanks to the support his rival gave him unwillingly. "You're gonna need lots of luck Kagami. Tetsu can be a real beast when he wants." The darker boy teased which earned him a swift elbow to his ribs.

"Shut the fuck up, Ahomine!" Kagami focused his attention on Aomine, trying to shake the other boy off of him, but the bastard was stubbornly holding onto him. He couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny with that?" Midorima was apparently the only one who didn't get it and Takao was more than happy to enlighten him.

"For your information Shin-chan, Kagami and Kuroko are together." Takao was trying not to laugh when he said that but the shocked face that Midorima made right then was too precious. Takao wished he had a camera.

"Excuse me?" Midorima probably heard wrong. No one would just say something like that openly, right?

"I'm in a relationship with Kagami-kun." Kuroko just confirmed that the green haired boy was not having hearing problems. Midorima just stared as if he still couldn't comprehend what was going on. Fortunately there were people around eager to aid him with that.

"As in they are fucking each other, got that now to your head?" Aomine was never famous for his patience and proper language. What he said definitely cleared everything.

"Aomine-kun, please don't be rude." Kuroko reprimanded his former light. Touou's ace just shrugged, not seeing a problem in that.

"Midorima wouldn't get that other way with his virgin ears anyway." Aomine didn't care, really. Everyone knew he was far from subtle.

x

It was already past ten and the party was still going, although with few Seirin players missing. Takao was sitting on the floor, half-empty can of beer in his hands. He observed his surroundings, focusing mostly on Midorima.

The tall boy finally stopped complaining about the company some time ago and for once tried to be civil with everyone. It wasn't so bad watching him play chess contently with Seirin's point guard or listening to his former team mates. But somewhere deep down Takao felt a little pain. His Shin-chan never looked like that with other people besides him. The dark haired Shuutoku player had to admit he was jealous of that, of Shin-chan almost smiling at others, spending time with them and not him. Takao knew better than force himself on the green haired boy in the company of other people. He tried not to mind that, he cared for Midorima more than anyone else and hell if he would let some stupid comments get to him.

Unfortunately it didn't work like that both ways. He was jealous of Kuroko and Kagami being able to openly share their feelings, everyone accepting their relationship. No one said anything when both of Seirin's first year boys vanished around half an hour ago. Takao could imagine what was going on right now in Tiger's cave. He took a deep breath and released the air loudly after a while.

Suddenly, someone almost crushed his chest as they hugged him tightly, crying all the time.

"Takaocchi…! Aominecchi is horrible to me!" Takao turned his head to the right and came way too close to Kise Ryouta's crying face, his honey colored eyes watery, looking for help.

"Hah?" Takao didn't know how to react to that. He took a quick look around the room to see Aomine coming back from the toilet and sitting lazily on the couch. He stretched out his long legs, his usual frown present on his brow. Then Takao's eyes returned to look at Kise and he noticed that the blonde had serious problems with focusing his eyes on him, his speech was slightly slurred. The model obviously had too much to drink.

"There, there…" Takao patted the blonde's head affectionately, going on with the Kise's state. He also had enough drinks not to care about how that looked like. Besides, Kise was a really nice person. "What happened?" Takao encouraged the blonde to speak. Kise looked like he was going to cry even more when someone was finally there to listen to him.

"Aominecchi is too rough to me. I say no and he just goes on and on and even comes inside! And he made me blow him a moment ago. He's a big mean pervert to me…!" Takao was really grateful for the music playing from the stereo at this moment because if anyone heard that, it'd be the end of his life. He just stared, opening his mouth several times, trying to come up with something at all but he couldn't. He probably had the dumbest expression on his face at this moment. Kise Ryouta came to him to talk about his sex life with AOMINE?! Takao was speechless.

"Erm, can't you go talk to someone else about that?" Takao didn't want to hear it right now. It looked like he was the only one with a boyfriend who didn't have the regular high school teen's libido.

"I wanted to talk to Kurokocchi but he kicked me out and told to go talk to someone else. And Takaocchi, you are Midorimacchi's boyfriend, right? You understand my pain, ne?" The blonde whined, lowering his head again to cry on Takao shoulder, muttering quietly about Aominecchi's dick being too big for him. That was beyond embarrassing for Takao. He kind of understood now where some of Shin-chan 's prejudice against his old friends came from. This was ridiculous. And how Kise even knew about him and Midorima in the first place? Were they that obvious?

"Actually, we haven't gone that far yet." Takao admitted before he could shut his stupid mouth. Great, he was going to die. Painfully. If Shin-chan finds out… "Just please don't tell Shin-chan about that." Takao added, hoping that Kise was either too drunk to remember or was trustworthy enough to keep it to himself. Kise nodded at that fervently, forcing Takao into pinky swear to prove his honesty.

"I promise! You are my best friend Takaocchi. I won't betray you!" Young model had that sincere expression on his face. How anyone could hate him now, making puppy eyes and being so adorable it hurt? Takao sighed and went along with what the other boy was doing now. They both were too drunk to care, with Kise leading the way obviously. Takao smiled gently at Kise, wrapping one arm around him quickly in a simple, friendly hug.

"I know. And I'm sure Aomine doesn't hurt you on purpose." Takao quietly encouraged, looking in the direction of the sofa where remaining guests were sitting. "At least you are getting any at all."

"But Takaocchi…! Midorimacchi loves you, I'm sure. He's just shy! I can't believe he's so cruel to make you go by hand all the time!" Suddenly the taller teen decided that his problems were nothing compare to Takao's ones. Kise looked in the direction of the sofa with determined expression on his face. Takao knew immediately that something bad was about to happen when the blonde tried to stand up, his eyes focused on Midorima.

"Oh crap. Kise don't!" Takao reacted fast. The Kaijou player looked like he was about to go and lecture Midorima on proper boyfriend-handling skills and that was the last thing that Takao needed. He wrapped his arms around Kise's body, struggling to keep the other boy in place but the blonde was bigger and obviously stronger than him. Luckily for Takao, Kise was also drunk. Soon they both landed on the floor, limbs tangled. Kise tried to get away from Takao.

"Please don't do it!" Takao was whispering fervently to the blonde, face flushed slightly from exertion and embarrassment. He somehow managed to pin Kise down with his weight. That was when he felt a cold chill run through his spine and everything became darker, as if some shadow entered the room, dimming the lights.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The voice above Takao's head was quiet but he heard it clearly. It was deep and rumbling, promising suffering. Takao wanted to just disappear that moment. To get away, as far as possible. He didn't even want to look behind, closing his eyes in hope that it was just his imagination. A strong hand reached down and gripped Takao's arm painfully, making the boy wince quietly. He got pulled off of Kise and was forced to stand face to face with a very pissed off Aomine.

A beast, he was facing a real beast and couldn't run away. Or probably explain himself because the dark skinned boy wasn't the type to listen to lame excuses.

"I'm in some serious shit now, right?" Takao asked hoping to get "no" for an answer. Even Kise, still flat out on the floor, was too intimidated to say anything to the scary teen. He just watched Aomine, his face flushed. Takao managed to take a fast look in the direction of the sofa to see Shin-chan. Midorima was watching him, sitting there, not moving, not saying anything. He just stared, shocked and disappointed. Takao felt really guilty. He made a fool of himself and probably embarrassed Midorima in the eyes of his friends as a result.

Aomine didn't say anything to the smaller player. He turned around, dragging Takao after him. His iron grip on the boy's arm left no place for struggling unless Takao wanted to have some serious bruises. Aomine manhandled him as if Takao was just some primary school brat. No wonder Kise was complaining about the sex, even if blue haired teen was trying to restrain himself.

"Takao..." the dark haired boy heard Midorima's stern voice, ready to scold him. It got cut off by Aomine's outburst.

"Midorima, try to control your fucking boyfriend a little!" Aomine barked, pushing Takao in the green haired boy direction, making Takao crash on the sofa next to Midorima. "Can't you see he's hitting on Kise?"

"That fool is not my boyfriend." Midorima denied immediately, not looking at Takao. He knew what face the smaller boy must be having now and he just didn't want to see that hurt expression. He would explain that later and apologize. As for now, Midorima didn't want to share the news with people, especially not his old teammates. He looked with accusation at Aomine. "And since when is it of any concern to you who Kise flirts with?" Midorima tried to steer the talk away from Takao.

"Since he's mine." Aomine looked at both Midorima and Takao. His expression could mean only one thing—'Touch what's mine and I kill you.' Takao took the message and just nodded, too scared to joke about it. Midorima on the other hand looked confused.

"Is this some sort of trend to turn gay recently?" Midorima asked. He simply couldn't comprehend why someone would be so open about such intimate aspects of one's life.

"The hell if I'm gay! That dumbass Kagami is gay so don't lump me with him!" Aomine burst out instantly. He was not some type of fabulous, dress-wearing weirdo! He was one hundred percent male. "I like tits you know. It's just… Kise is just special." Aomine added after taking two calming breaths. He looked to the side, scratching the back of his head nervously. He peeked from the corner of his eye at where the blonde model was sitting on the floor with wide, beaming smile. It was so simple to make Kise happy. One word was enough.

Midorima was sitting in silence for now, considering something complicated in his head. He looked at Takao. The boy's features were hopeful yet upset for some reason. It was difficult to guess what was on Takao's mind, especially for someone like Midorima. Was he sad because Midorima didn't show much affection towards him? Or was it because he so fervently denied their relationship just now? The smaller boy looked like he cared deeply about him and even though he was smiling most of the time, that could be just a cover. He had to show Takao that he mattered. Midorima stood up slowly, fixing his glasses as he invaded Aomine's personal space, surprising him completely.

"I should warn you too, Aomine. Keep Kise in check. He was the one who started flirting with my **boyfriend** just now. And if you touch Takao like that again I won't let it slip by with simple warning." Midorima's voice was serious, piercing the ears with such intensity that even Aomine was caught dumbfounded when Midorima Shintarou just dared to threaten him.

Hot. That was the only word running in Takao's head at this moment. Shin-chan was absolutely hot right now. Determined, caring and fucking sexy with that angry expression. Angry because of Takao. He couldn't be more happy. The boy's heart was beating loudly and so fast that he was scared he might die any moment. Takao was even too scared to release his breath because he was sure he'd moan with delight. He didn't care one bit when Aomine started to laugh, joking about Midorima finally acting like a man and not some shy pussy because it was already obvious how things were. Midorima was embarrassed but he didn't let that show on his face. He grumbled some halfhearted insults in Aomine's direction instead. Takao finally came to his senses when a pair of emerald eyes landed on him.

"We're leaving, Takao." Midorima ordered, heading towards the entrance. He didn't bother to explain anything, they all could think what they wanted at this point. Takao on the other hand took some time to get off of the sofa, saying short goodbyes to everyone in the room, and followed Midorima without a word. He was too shocked to speak.

x

Their walk back was painfully silent with Midorima leading the way. His pace was slower than usual so Takao could follow him easily in his half-drunken state. The smaller boy managed to sober up enough since they left Kagami's place thanks to the cold night air. He didn't say anything. He just walked slowly behind Shin-chan, watching either Midorima's back or the pavement. He really should say something, apologize, anything at all. Every idea that came to his head got discarded as inappropriate for one reason or another. So they just walked in uncomfortable silence.

Takao was so preoccupied with his inner thoughts that he didn't notice when Midorima stopped and it was too late to avoid bumping into Midorima.

"Ah, sorry Shin-chan." Takao said nervously, looking around. They were at the entrance of Midorima's house. This was where they parted for the day. "Umm. Can I get my kisses before I have to go?" Takao asked halfheartedly. He was expecting Shin-chan to disagree. Nevertheless, he raised his eyes to look at the back of Midorima's head, waiting. The taller teen shifted slightly, not making any moves to either get inside his house or to shoo Takao off. After what felt like ages to the boy, Midorima looked at him over his shoulder.

"Come in Takao. You shouldn't go home in that state. Your parents would be angry if they saw you now. I don't want to be held responsible for making you an underage alcoholic." Midorima explained, not looking Takao in the eye. He obviously didn't want to show the other boy that he wanted to go with his request. Shin-chan was absolutely adorable when he acted hard to get. Too bad that Takao had it figured out long ago. The boy smiled. Bright, stupid, ear to ear smile of utter joy. Being wrong never left so good in Takao's life.

"Aww, Shin-chan! You should say you wanted me to stay. Would be easier." He was too happy to pass the chance to tease poor Midorima.

"Fine, go home then." Taller teen opened the door angrily, stepping inside and shutting it in front of Takao's nose. Midorima wished he could leave the annoying pest right there but the obnoxious sounds of Takao's whining and knocking on the door echoed in the hall. Midorima sighed. He wondered why it was so hard to stay away from the dark haired teen. Eventually the front door opened and Takao was let inside.

"If you say anything stupid, I will kill you." Midorima warned, knowing well that his threat had no force behind the words he used. Midorima took of his shoes and jacket, disappearing in the kitchen. Takao followed him in his activities, watching curiously as Midorima prepared a glass of water and some pills. He handed them over to his guest.

"Take it. You won't have a hangover in the morning." Midorima instructed. Takao swallowed the pills without any hesitation. From the surprised look on Midorima's face he guessed that his boyfriend was expecting some sort of questioning or something. He wasn't getting any of that. Takao trusted Shin-chan to the point of stupidity. Call him naïve but he knew that Midorima needed that. He needed someone honest, trustworthy by his side and Takao was glad to be that person.

The shorter boy smiled kindly at Shin-chan and put away the empty glass to the sink. Then Takao noticed that the entire house was quiet.

"Shin-chan, your family is not home tonight?" He asked, covering his excitement at that idea as best as he could. If they were alone in the house, just the two of them, then Shin-chan was not waking up as innocent as he was now.

"No. They are away on business." Midorima answered calmly but still was not able to look at Takao's face. Definitely not after hearing that thrilled tone.

"So, am I staying the night? Because I have to call my mum if I am." Takao tried to hide his smirk. This was the last warning he was giving Shin-chan to change his mind. There would be no stopping him after that. Midorima seemed to understand that as well because he took longer than necessary to consider.

"Yes. If you want, that is. I can prepare a guest room for you." The taller boy informed him after long silence. Takao found this try to make some distance pretty sweet. He let Midorima lead him upstairs before he corrected Shin-chan's idea of sleeping arrangements.

"I'm sleeping in your room, Shin-chan." Takao wouldn't give up a chance like that. Midorima turned to look at him ready to find another stupid excuse. Takao was not willing to let that happen. "And I mean it as in your bed. With you." Takao was full of confidence and determination, successfully cutting off any further protests from Midorima. "I want to sleep with you, Shin-chan."

That got a better reaction. Midorima almost blushed at that bold statement. He opened the door to his bedroom anyway.

"Can you be any more blunt, Takao?" Midorima stepped aside to let the shorter boy inside a pretty spacious room. The bedroom was well organized, so typical of Shin-chan's taste. Everything was placed in absolute order. It looked more like a hotel room if you ignored the desk and overload of textbooks. Or it was more like a medium class suite when you looked at the king sized bed near the window.

Midorima entered after Takao, quietly closing the door behind them.

"I could've said I wanted to fuck, right?" Takao could say it more explicitly as he proved. What was a bigger problem, the boy just made two or three steps closer to Midorima. The taller boy didn't even notice the swift movement before it was too late and Takao was in his personal space. Green eyes widened visibly when a hand moved up Midorima's chest, barely touching him through the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Takao, it's… I'm not sure that's a good idea." Midorima was obviously nervous about this whole thing. He didn't know what to do with his hands or where to look. No, not in that "I'm a virgin and I have no idea what's going on" way, more like in "It's TAKAO. Don't screw this up" way. It really didn't require a brain like his to know what went where. The actual problem was somewhere else. Could Midorima really put aside all his covers and just bare himself in front of the other boy? The green haired player sure had some quite disturbing dreams about his teammate before but dreams could be so far from reality. Could he really do it with a boy?

"Shin-chan, don't think too much. You should be kissing me now instead." Takao pulled him out of his thoughts, smiling to encourage him. It seemed like even in such state Takao was confident on what should be happening.

Midorima took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and turned off his brain for the time being. He gently cupped Takao's face with his left hand, long fingers reaching the dark hair on the back of Takao's neck. Their lips met. It wasn't like any other kiss they shared before. It was as if Midorima left all restrains behind and let the instincts lead him.

Hot. Wet. Arousing.

It was bone melting and they both could sense the heat gathering in their lower bodies. Takao was so pleasantly surprised that all he could do right then was grab the front Shin-chan's high quality shirt and hold. His life, or at least sanity, depended on it.

Takao was always the one to start something when they were alone. He was the one pushing, chasing, inviting. He was fine with that. But this Shin-chan, the one who took lead and dominated his mouth with hot tongue, was so much better than he could wish for. Takao was already hard and that was only the first kiss of tonight. It felt like minutes before they finally parted for air. The dark haired boy couldn't contain a disappointed moan. He was so turned on he was barely standing.

"Shin-chan, lets go to bed, please." Takao asked, staying as close to the other teen as possible. He didn't trust his legs right now. Takao had a hard problem between his legs and couldn't help but feel happy about that. And oh God, he wasn't alone with that, unless the stiffness he felt on his lower abdomen was not Midorima's erection. Small chance.

Midorima nodded, not trusting his voice, and awkwardly lead his boyfriend to the bed. When they were close enough Takao pushed him down, straddling his hips. The boy didn't want to give Midorima any chance to escape if he somehow changed his mind. Takao looked at Shin-chan with lust-filled eyes before his lips started traveling down the green haired teen neck, licking, sucking gently here and there. At the same time Takao's fingers were working hastily on opening his boyfriend's shirt, one button after another to finally let the fabric slide down both sides.

"You look so sexy like that, Shin-chan…" Takao teased straightening up to admire the view from above. Midorima was laying down on a bed, his upper body naked, face slightly flushed, hair messed and eyelids lowered from pleasure. He was breathing fast, chest falling and raising rhythmically. Takao reached for the hems of the sweatshirt he was wearing to take it off and discard to the side. It was in the way. Midorima watched the little show, admiring the other's body from up close finally. It didn't matter he'd seen the other teen many times already in the lockers or shower. This was Takao's body presented only to him and no one else.

Midorima reached with his hands, touching his partner hesitantly. When Takao did nothing to stop him, the hands started moving more deliberately, scouting the area, thumbs rubbing small circles on the dark haired boy's hips. Curious hands moved down, sliding over Takao's tights, kneading them, then back up to flat stomach. Midorima purposely avoided a certain place below Takao's waist.

"Shin-chan, touch me more, please." Takao panted, unable to control his body completely. He caught Midorima's wrist and led his hand to his groin. Midorima felt his cheeks heat at that shameless move but he was too afraid to pull his hand away. So he touched. Hard, definitely hot piece of flesh was covered with too many layers of clothes. Midorima was barely able to lift his eyes and look Takao in the face after that, but he was glad it worked. His boyfriend had eyes closed, pink shade visible on his cheeks and he was biting his bottom lip. He looked absolutely perfect, so arousing that the taller teen felt his own member twitch.

"Shin-chan, do you… Do you want to touch my dick directly? Without these?" Takao's voice was raspy from the excitement. He reached down to open the button of his pants, not going further yet. Takao wasn't sure how far Midorima wanted to go. He didn't want to push the other teen too much.

"Takao, don't talk like that. It's too vulgar." Midorima couldn't help himself. He was not used to such crude language and the fact that Takao was looking utterly arousing didn't help one bit. The boy didn't seem to care for speech manners at this point.

"Shin-chan! I asked if you wanted to touch my dick. Stop avoiding the answer. Do you want?" Takao demanded, not paying attention to Shin-chan's pointless remark. They were not prudes. It was about time Midorima knew few new words. Takao accented his request with moving his hips sharply while leaning down over his boyfriend, grinding their erections together. Midorima gasped surprised at that and cursed obscenely. Guess it was the end of his formal speech for the day.

"Shit Takao. Yes. I want to… touch yours. Please." Midorima had to close his eyes, too embarrassed to look at his partner as he voiced his little wish like that. He was getting painfully hard in his own pants and it definitely felt like Takao was pretty much as far gone as he was. Midorima couldn't see when Takao lifted his weight from the tall teen's hips, kneeling on the bed with Shin-chan between his legs. He had his eyes closed but he heard everything; the sound of the fly slowly opening, fabric rustling, Takao shifting his weight as he was pulling his pants slightly down. That made the mattress move and Midorima felt it more noticeably than he actually should. He became so sensitive. Every touch, every movement and breath. He was aware of that all.

"Shin-chan." If Midorima's senses were not running on high gear, he'd miss that whisper. He felt it when Takao lowered himself on Midorima again. This time the temperature was higher. He knew that his boyfriend's backside was naked. He could FEEL that Takao's pants were halfway his tights now, accompanied by his underwear and Midorima was not looking! He was not a coward for God's sake!

Midorima finally dared to open his eyes. Takao's most private part was exposed for him and he just stared. The taller boy didn't know what he expected to feel in such situation. It's not like he thought the sight would be repulsive. It was just a part of man's body he was pretty familiar with himself but… It was first time that Midorima saw someone else's penis. Hard one to be exact. Because of him. **For** him.

Midorima was not an expert in that and couldn't really compare now but Takao seemed to be slightly bigger than him down there. How would it feel to touch him?

"Shin-chan, don't just stare like that. It's uncomfortable, even if it's you." Takao whispered from above, distracting Midorima from his inner turmoil. The boy was not looking at him, slightly flushed from embarrassment. He looked kind of cute for a change.

"Ah, sorry…" Midorima managed to force from his throat. 'Come on, move!' He ordered his stubborn body and finally it listened. He reached slowly with his left hand and touched his boyfriend's member. As soon as his fingers connected with the skin, Takao sucked in his breath and moaned. He closed his eyes slowly. That was a good sign for Midorima, right?

Suddenly the hand disappeared from Takao's hard flesh and the boy opened his eyes, surprised. Maybe he did something wrong? When he looked at Midorima he couldn't stop a small smile showing on his lips. The taller teen pulled his hand back just to take of his tapings hastily, probably annoyed that those were getting in the way. One by one the white pieces of fabric landed on the floor beside the bed and when the last one joined the rest, Midorima's expert hand came back to wrap itself around Takao with more courage than before. And it felt fantastic.

Midorima was working miracles with his body by simply touching him. Slow and teasing, with just the right amount of pressure. It was probably pure accident with Shin-chan's inexperience that Midorima knew how he liked to be touched but Takao wouldn't dare to complain even if it somehow didn't feel so good. It was Shin-chan and his precious hands doing all this to him. Takao couldn't stop himself from moaning, encouraging his boyfriend with breathlessly voiced "yes", "good" or "more". His hips were moving on it's own accord, increasing the friction, his naked ass grinding hard on Midorima's erection. Every movement caused the other teen to breathe faster, to move his hand more deliberately. His emerald eyes were filled with lust and focused on Takao.

Takao had no idea what to do with his hands right now. He wanted to touch as much as he wanted to be on the receiving end. His right hand reached down to hold onto Midorima's left forearm, crumbling the material of his expensive looking shirt but he didn't care. He had problems focusing himself on anything else than feeling, holding himself in because he was getting close too fast. He didn't want to just come like some horny teenager, that he actually was, when Midorima was still wearing his fucking pants. Shit, he was so selfish.

Takao gripped Midorima's forearm harder, causing the other boy to stop. Midorima looked at him with concern.

"Everything ok?" The tall boy asked, not taking his hand off of the other's erection, but he loosened his hold. Takao nodded at that, taking a calming breath.

"Yeah, it's all good, really good." Takao said, shifting slightly on Midorima hips and forcing a groan of pleasure from the other. "I just thought… um… Maybe we should change?"

Midorima furrowed his brows, not really understanding what Takao meant. It looked like the boy was enjoying himself, he even said that it was good. So what was wrong? Did he mean the positions? Or how they were.. Then it came to Midorima what it was about. Takao meant that stupid question from weeks ago. Midorima blushed more at that.

"H..How do you want to do it, Takao? You don't want… to be on t..top?" Asking this was so damn embarrassing for Midorima that he was barely able to form proper sentences. His partner chuckled at that, making the taller teen feel like an even bigger idiot than he already was.

Takao was really happy with that. Shin-chan was so considerate of him, willing to let him lead all the way, even when his assumptions were basically wrong. The thought alone was exciting, being given the opportunity to be inside of Shin-chan, his hot, perfect body, but Takao never really considered that before. All his dreams resolved around him being filled with Midorima's rigid flesh; either gently loving him or fucking him hard into oblivion. And obviously Shin-chan mixed something up with the terms. As fun as it'd probably be to scare his boyfriend with going in that direction, Takao decided to be gentle with him, for the time being.

"Silly Shin-chan, being on top is not about position really. It's about who does the penetration." Takao tried to explain it gently and from the face Midorima made, he got it. "And I want you to do that Shin-chan, but not today. I didn't think we might actually end up like that. I'm not…" Takao started but suddenly he corrected himself. "We are not really prepared for that. But next time, next time you can take me, Shin-chan, ok?" Takao knew well enough that sex between two guys was not an easy thing, especially if both of them were so inexperienced. He hoped that Midorima wouldn't want him to explain it any further for now.

"I understand. How are we going to do it then?" Midorima agreed, trusting Takao's judgment on that one. The raven haired boy smirked then and that gave Midorima bad feelings.

"First, we are getting rid of your annoying pants, Shin-chan!" Takao joked, awkwardly getting off of Midorima, not an easy task with his own pants hanging halfway his tights. Takao got rid of them, as well as his underwear and socks, and then eyed the other teen. Midorima was already done unzipping his pants, ready to pull them down with his underwear but Takao stopped him. Shorter player slid the black slacks slowly down with some help from Midorima. He didn't protest when the green haired teen took of his shirt and threw it on the floor, probably not wanting to get it dirty, but when he reached to remove his glasses as well, Takao bit him on the hip harshly.

"Leave them on Shin-chan, you look so sexy with your glasses." Takao complimented him, licking soothingly the abused spot on Midorima's side. He was dangerously close to the other's groin.

"You sure have a weird taste, Takao." Midorima commented, following Takao's movements with his eyes like a predator. What was the other boy planning?

"Are you complaining?" This time Takao's mouth were on his other hip, lower, kissing the smooth skin.

"N… No." Midorima watched in awe as his boyfriend lowered himself even more, his fingers teasing the elastic of his dark grey briefs, not pulling them down, asking. Midorima felt the other teen's breath on his abdomen. Takao was so damn close. What was on the boy's mind? Sure, Takao joked several times about sucking Midorima, but to think he would actually do it, here and now… Midorima didn't want to wish for anything but he couldn't stop himself from imagining Takao's sensual mouth on his erection.

"I won't do it unless you ask nicely, Shin-chan." Takao was a psychic and he just entered his mind. How was that idiot so good at reading Midorima was a mystery.

"Can you touch me, Takao?" The green haired boy tried but his partner didn't seem convinced. "With your mouth, please?" He added, feeling stupid and embarrassed but it was surprisingly easier to voice his desires lately. Midorima was obviously getting used to being with the other person.

"With pleasure." Takao purred, giving Midorima one last glance before his eyes lowered to the other boy's private regions. There was a small wet spot on the grey fabric where Midorima's tip was hidden and Takao didn't hesitate to run his tongue over that place. Slowly he went lower, following the visible shape under the thin cotton.

Midorima's body shuddered from pleasure. He gripped bed covers with one hand, the other landing on Takao's shoulder, holding onto the boy. Midorima clenched his jaw hard, not wanting to make more shameful sounds. It turned out to be completely futile when Takao finally pulled his underwear all the way down his legs and then the hot tongue connected with his burning skin. Midorima saw stars and had to shut his eyes tight from the sudden dizziness. He was no expert, nor was Takao as far as he knew, but good lord, that wet, sinful tongue and mouth were doing everything to his liking. The shorter teen soon had him inside his mouth, sucking gently or swirling his tongue around the head, **moaning** as if he **enjoyed** this just as much. Takao's hand was stroking him where he couldn't take Midorima's erection deeper into his mouth.

Everything was blurred for Midorima. He died and went to heaven. Or hell, it was too hot to be anything else. His control was slipping through his fingers and he didn't give a damn about it. He was experiencing his first oral sex in life. With another boy. With Takao providing the mind-blowing service. Midorima didn't care that he was panting, probably begging for more, he couldn't recognize his own voice even. He felt the heat rising in his loins and knew that was it for him.

"Takao, stop… Oh god, stop!" Midorima warned, pushing the boy with his left arm as hard as he could because he was so close. His partner complied, letting the taller boy slip from his mouth. Takao continued to stroke him, faster, harder, watching as Midorima came, hot, pearl-white liquid spilling over his torso and Takao's hand.

Midorima covered his face with his arm, embarrassed. The orgasm hit him head on, knocking air out of his lungs for few seconds. His body shivered with pleasure. This was humiliating. Takao was too damn good with his annoying mouth. Midorima came way too fast, like some inexperienced teenager, unable to control his traitorous body. But it was worth the tingling pleasure running through his every muscle. At least Takao was considerate enough not to comment on that little mortifying fact.

"That good, Shin-chan?" Or so the taller boy hoped. That little, insensitive bastard.

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima said without any real menace, earning an amused chuckle from his partner.

"Make me then." Takao challenged, crawling up the bed to lay beside his boyfriend, gently running his moist fingers over his chest. Midorima responded immediately, reaching with his arm for Takao and pulling him closer. He crushed their lips together in bone melting, deep kiss. He could feel his own taste in the other boy's mouth, surprisingly not repulsed by that or just too tired to be disgusted. When Takao moved closer, Midorima could feel the hot hardness pressed to his side. His boyfriend was still waiting patiently for his own share of pleasure.

"Turn around." Midorima ordered as soon as they parted for breath. Takao looked at him confused. Didn't he say already that it wasn't possible to go all the way today? What the hell was Shin-chan thinking?! He just came. There was no way he would be getting hard again after barely a minute. It wasn't some ridiculous gay porn, right? But he trusted Shin-chan so he did as he was told, turning his back to Midorima, laying on his right side.

The taller teen snaked his right arm around Takao, pulling him closer until smaller boy's back was flush against his chest. Midorima slowly kissed his partner's shoulder before he moved to gently bite and lick Takao's neck from behind. Takao responded with surprised gasps and quiet moans when the green haired boy finally reached with his left hand down to wrap his fingers around raven haired teen's erection.

It was easier for Midorima to do it like that, holding Takao close to his chest, arm around his waist so he could reach the boy's erect member. It gave the older teen some sense of familiarity, it was almost like doing it to himself. Before it was awkward for him, doing everything in reverse. But this he knew. This was the place where he could start safely and move to what Takao wanted, how he wanted to be touched. His grip around Takao's erection was firm, but not painful, hand moving up and down the shaft in slow, sweet torture. Midorima's thumb was teasing the moist tip of hardened flesh.

Takao groaned louder, reaching with his left hand to get a hold on his boyfriend's green locks, forcing Midorima to kiss his neck harder in response.

"Ahh... Go faster." Takao was feeling it already, getting closer. His breath was erratic, his hips moved on their own accord. The green haired boy grunted something inaudible but the movement of his hand sped up. Even before Takao voiced his second request, Midorima granted it, strengthening his grip around the hard flesh in his hand. The smaller boy shuddered violently at that, pulling at Midorima's hair. Takao was holding back for too long.

"Shin-chan, I'm going to come…!" Takao said in strained voice, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. He shared a rough kiss with Midorima as he reached his orgasm, decorating Midorima's hand and bed covers with white droplets. When the kiss ended, Takao sighed contently and closed his eyes, head laying on the soft covers. His blood was still rushing in his veins. He could almost feel Midorima's heartbeat on his back. The green haired teen released Takao from his grip, awkwardly holding his hand covered in the evidence of their pleasure. Takao noticed that, snickering. He let go of the abused green bangs to hold the other teen's hand instead, lacing their fingers together. Midorima grumbled something at that but he paid it no attention.

"Thank you, Shin-chan. That was amazing, you know?" Takao broke the comfortable silence after few minutes of calming breaths. He was really happy now, he finally saw the part of Midorima that no one else did. Just for himself to enjoy. The green haired teen took a while to answer.

"Yes, well. It was very interesting experience." There it was, Midorima going all shy and avoiding reality after hot sex, so typical. Guess there was a limit of how much one could get from Midorima in a single night.

"Want to repeat that soon? I can't wait to have you in my ass." And of course Takao couldn't stop himself from teasing his boyfriend even a little. He just wished he could see the bright blush on Midorima's face now.

"Takao, you have no manners. That comment was entirely inappropriate. And I'd be grateful if you took a shower. You are… sticky." Midorima started to move on the bed, trying to get away from the other boy.

"You are too but I don't complain about it!" Nevertheless, Takao followed Midorima, getting off the bed and waiting for his partner.

"And whose fault is that in the first place? You have that… stuff even in your hair." Midorima made the most disgusted expression he could manage. He wanted a shower, badly. Not looking back to check if Takao was following him or not, he headed towards his bathroom.

"That's because Shin-chan shoots like a pro." Came out a sarcastic remark from Takao, the boy was grinning like a madman. He couldn't see Midorima's face right now but from how Shin-chan just stumbled on his own feet and cursed, Takao could imagine it and regret not having a camera at hand.

"Takao, shut up or there will be no next time in my bedroom." Midorima warned, trying to regain his composure. It wasn't easy with Takao following him to his bathroom, obviously wanting to go there together.

"I don't mind the shower… or kitchen…" The boy couldn't stop giving Midorima a little hell.

"Just shut up and die, Takao." The taller boy snapped, pushing Takao into his bathroom roughly and closing the door behind them.

"I like you too, Shin-chan."

x

**AN**: Hope you enjoyed it :). There might be part 3 even, I have some ideas (I have ideas for many other stories too, I'm just lazy, or busy, or have problems wording my ideas.) so might continue with these two for one more round :).

Again, still need a proper beta-reader.

Comments are welcome too.


End file.
